Keeping Secrets
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: When Barnabas storms in demanding Angelique turn him back, he has no idea one comment can bring up all sorts of secrets, and all sorts of emotions. Bangelique x
1. Chapter 1

1

**A/N: Hello everyone, so, after watching Dark Shadows again last night and going all emotional over Angie dying… I wanted to do a one shot….but could possibly be a multi chapter dependant on how you like it. Hope you enjoy it! It takes plane at the scene of the second meeting, before she blows up Collins Cannery x **

****Disclaimer** : In no way shape or form do I own any rights belonging to or copyrighted to Dark Shadows the movie, the tv series or any of the characters within it.**

****WARNING** This chapter contains mentions of rape and abuse, if you do not like it do not read it.**

It had been a _trying_ day, more than trying and Angelique just wanted to rest. Contrary to what people believed she did get tired, and although she had been a witch for just over two hundred years now, magic took a lot out of her even at the skill she was at. She slipped off her black heels and sat down on her chair, placing her feet on the table before staring at the glass of crimson liquid awaiting its drinker. She knew he would be in at any given moment demanding that she changed him back into a mortal, but she wasn't that forgiving; just like the world had been less than forgiving to her.

Just as she was collecting her thoughts she heard the familiar clacking of Barnabas' cane and sat up a little, ready for this argument. Then he was there, stood in front of her, the same man she had fallen in love with two centuries ago, and was still infatuated with now.

"I demand you release me from this curse immediately!" Barnabas ordered striding up to her confidently, only to be given a knowing smirk.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you barged in here…begging me to turn you back." She said to herself, just as much as him. She kept her eyes focused on his' refusing to break the stare first, and achieved this when she saw him eye up the glass intended for him.

"What is that?" He asked in barely a whisper, the pupils of his eyes enlarging with hunger.

"The only thing you _drink_ nowadays." She replied sharply seeing him calm down almost automatically as he sat down, unable to avert his stare back to her.

"And from whom does it come?" He questioned as she rolled her eyes lightly.

"No-one you know…I promise." She purred, and not taking much more convincing he quickly picked up the glass, draining it of its contents. She watched him, just wondering how the hell he could make drinking blood so transfixing. He saw her looking and put down the glass; a little ashamed of himself for acting like such a…well a monster.

Seeing him look that dependant and well…needy reminded her of what it was like back in the time where she used to serve him. Though she had hated it, she had so many fond memories of being with him. Not just intimately, but when they ran to the beach for the day, or sat on the cliffs teaching her English, as she knew very little when she moved from France.

Barnabas studied her movements and could clearly see what she was thinking, a downfall of hers he thought perhaps. "So reminiscent Angelique." He commented, a dark smirk forming on his features. Angelique automatically frowned, being brought out of the daze she was in as her form straightened a little.

"Well I do cling onto the little snatches of kindness Barnabas, it did not happen often." She snapped back. Though she loved him, no…_adored_ him, part of her always resented his status. Though he was nowhere near as bad as many, he was _entitled,_ and what Barnabas didn't ever seem to realise was being entitled didn't mean a person actually deserved what they got.

"You had a roof over your head did you not? A place to stay, you had food, water… many girls like you could not say the same back then." He shot back, his grip noticeably tightened on his cane as Angelique stood up with a bang as her chair hit the floor due to the ferocity in which she got up.

"Girls like me? You'd know all about those wouldn't you? Since you slept with every other woman in Collinsport! A girl like me is nothing to be ashamed of. Just because I was not born with a silver spoon in my mouth, because I had to work in order to become successful. I may have worn an apron, and cleared up after all your mess for fifteen years of my life but look where I am now. So if you intend to insult me by saying such things you are wrong." She hissed as Barnabas sat, a little uncomfortably, though he thought getting this reaction from her would be a lot more satisfying it actually upset him a little.

"Angelique I did not mean to insin-" He began but she sharply cut him off.

"And another thing… just because I lived in your manor does not mean I was well provided for. We may have had shelter, but we had eight of us living in a cupboard room, we had no bed, no mattress, just two blankets, who do you think got those? Because it certainly was not the youngest in the house. We did not get fed, because there were barely any leftovers and if you got caught so much as looking at a slice of bread you would have been deported. I do not know where you got this stupid delusion of us being catered for…because it is certainly not true." She snapped.

"Angelique…I did not mean to offend you so much…I apologize." He said quietly, she took a few calming breaths before staring back out the window.

"You do not know how much you hurt me." She whispered. "You or your family."

Barnabas was confused he had gone when he was eleven years old, and came back at eighteen and nothing seemed different from when he had left, so he was not sure what to say.

"What exactly are you implying?" He asked, but he had a feeling he would not like the answer he was given.

"Your family…your friends, nor your little _girlfriend_ weren't who you thought they were." She said bitterly, her cheeks flushing as she wondered just how she would start telling him about the injustice she had suffered.

"When you left I was ten years of age. You were my only friend, and it broke my heart." She whispered. "The reason your Father sent you away was not because of his desire for you to be educated, but to keep you away from me." She told him as his face paled slightly, even with his chalk white colour. "He saw how much I was in love with you, even at such a young age and he did not like it." She said quietly, taking a long steady breath before continuing.

"Your Father…he had quite the temper Barnabas, he enjoyed his alcohol and asserting his authority." She mumbled. "Do you remember…when you came back and he caught us embracing?" she asked quietly as Barnabas nodded. The memory had never left him, and now he thought of it he could still see the terror on Angelique's face when he prised them both apart.

"I told you, nothing happened to me that night, because you were so worried…and I didn't want to worry you anymore." She whispered. "But at around two in the morning he dragged me outside and…and he pinned me to the wall, I just wasn't strong enough, and he…he…" she choked up shaking her head, as if to rid herself of the terrible memory.

Barnabas couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Father was not a bad person, he had never so much as laid a finger on him as a child nor had he seen it done to other servants, but as he tried to remember he became familiar that he saw a lot of servants with bruises to their face, arms and neck, and Barnabas recollected that Angelique's had been the darkest bruises and most frequent. He still could not fathom it though.

"You are a liar." He hissed lethally. "My Father would not do something like that, especially not to a young woman." He added, his fist tightening so hard around his cane that it cracked down the middle.

"Why would I lie? Even now?" She questioned as Barnabas moved his hand, and for one mad moment she thought he was going to slap her, but instead he moved it to her cheek as her memories came flooding back.

"_Pl-please Monsieur…I did not mean to disrespect…" a seventeen year old Angelique pleaded as Barnabas recognised the looming figure of his Father almost immediately._

"_You think yourself a lady Angelique? A girl good enough for my son?!" He barked; his hand tight around her throat as she quickly shook her head._

"_No Monsieur I would never-" she cried in a desperate tone, struggling to get out of his grasp as his other hand began tearing at her corset with great strength._

"_When I am finished you will be good enough for no-one." He snarled._

Barnabas couldn't take anymore as he quickly recoiled away from her, both devastated and shocked at the same time.

"Angelique…I cannot express how sor-" He mumbled but she quickly cut him off once more.

"I'm nowhere near finished." She snapped, her dark eyes flaring like a fuelled fire.

**Okay everyone that was the one shot, if you want another chapter you know what to do! Love Charlotte x **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Well you guys, after such a positive feedback I decided to write the second chapter to this, there may be more, depending on where I end up with it! I hope you enjoy it! This is for Ms Shay X Pear/Elizabeth whom I have lots of fun writing with and talking to!

Barnabas sat back numbly, after what he had just heard there was no wonder. _His Father? A rapist? An abuser?_ He knew Angelique was a lot of things, but a liar had never been one of them.

"You…say you have more to tell me?" He eventually piped up; watching the woman opposite him as she stared out the window for a few more moments, before slowly turning to face him. It had been one of the hardest decisions she had ever had to make confessing to him like that, and she had fought _so_ hard to keep the emotions she had been bottling up where they were.

"Afterwards…I had been so frightened of telling you what had happened to me I did not dare say a word. It was only a few days later when I was introduced to Josette, and we both know while she was staying in Collinwood I was assigned as her personal servant." She said quietly, to which Barnabas stood up unable to hear such things about the woman he had loved and lost, he ad maybe been presumptuous, but what Angelique had said about his Father did not show good signs.

"I refuse to believe anything about Josette, you were simply jealous." He told her firmly, striding over once more. Despite their closeness she remained calm and coolly looked into his eyes.

"If you do not wish me to speak the truth maybe you should see it instead." She responded, and before she could even think straight his hand was rested upon hers again as she felt him filtering through her mind.

"_**Now girl. Lord Collins told me about your little infatuation regarding my Barnabas, and I must say I find it highly entertaining."**__**Josette drawled; her tone still sweet and innocent, just as Barnabas had remembered it.**_

"_**Lady DuPres I do not understand what you mean…" she answered honestly. She had not been unkind to Josette; she had done everything she asked of her and had followed orders.**_

**Barnabas watched in, the two women obviously oblivious to him being there as it was only a memory of Angelique's, and for some strange reason began to feel nauseous when he watched Josette march over to the maid and yank her up by a fistful of hair.**

"_**Do you honestly think you are good enough for him? Look at you. Soot on your cheek, dressed in week old rags…" she sneered keeping her held up there.**_

"_**Barnabas is different; he is not like other men he does not care whether I am a servant or not." Angelique piped up, maybe unwisely so.**_

_**Josette laughed cruelly and shook her head. "Barnabas may be oh so different, but he is still a man, and despite what a wench you are he would succumb to you." She added watching Angelique's cheeks pink a little.**_

"_**Was he your first, girl?" she asked mockingly. "Did you let him take you?" she persisted as tears rose in Angelique's eyes. "Then there is no wonder he speaks so kindly to you, is there? You should know there will be no storybook ending for you." She cooed, before dropping her to the floor and returning back to the mirror.**_

"_**He is going to propose to me tomorrow did you know?" she asked. "Did your kind compassionate Barnabas reveal that to you?" she asked, watching Angelique's face pale as she mulled it over . Was she lying? Why would she?**_

Barnabas felt terrible as he slowly moved his hand away from her cheek; he knew all too well what had come after that.

_**That very night he and Angelique had been in the drawing room together, his lips pressed against hers feverishly, only for her to have parted just for a moment and stared into his eyes.**_

"_**Je t'aime…. Let me hear you say I love you Angelique…I want you…" she whispered, her heart hammering in her chest. She had said it to him enough times and she felt sick at the thought of it not being reciprocated. She searched in his eyes for it, believing he would say it.**_

"_**Angelique…I am sorry my dear, but you would be hearing a lie." He replied softly. She stepped back absolutely crushed by this.**__**All sorts of thoughts were running through her mind, all sorts of feelings flowing through her yet the only thing she was consumed by at that point was rage, she was almost blinded by it.**_

"_**You do not love me…do you love her? Does she have your heart?" She asked. Her voice was trembling, but not because of upset at that point in time but with sheer supressed anger.**_

"_**If by…her you mean Josette…." Barnabas murmured softly, "then yes, she does." He confirmed, he had planned for one last night with her before he settled down to become a family man.**_

"_**But you just take what you want from me anyway." She hissed her dark eyes flashing. "You have no idea what I have done for you, what I have sacrificed to be with you!" she snapped, as Barnabas frowned and stood a little straighter.**_

"_**I do not like the tone in which you speak, remember your place Angelique." He warned, before calming down slightly. "I will always hold fond memories of our time together, and you shall always be my closest friend, but I cannot fall in love with you. Surely you knew that?" He asked before continuing. "You…you are not in the right class for such things, and I know that cannot be helped but it still stands as such." He murmured reaching out to touch her cheek, but she pulled away.**_

"_**You did not seem too good for me when you took me to your chamber." She replied solemnly, her hands shaking. She did not know whether she wanted to burst into tears or hit him.**_

"_**If things were different Angelique…if you were held in society equally to myself…" he trailed off.**_

"_**I will never forgive you for this. Nor will I forget it. Your world will crumble Barnabas Collins, and I will be there to watch it." She vowed, storming out and slamming the door shut behind her.**_

Angelique observed Barnabas as he seemed lost in thought, but she knew what he was thinking; she did not need magic to be able to see that. She remained silent until he came out of his own thoughts; his dark eyes staring deep into her own.

"I…can only apologise for the anger, and sadness I have caused you." He said tenderly, his hands gripping onto his cane, showing he was extremely uncomfortable with the situation. "I did not know…how unfair life has treated you." He added. Though she had fought so hard not to show emotion through the whole recollection of memories, he did not think he had seen her look so vulnerable and lost, and for some strange reason it completely broke his heart. Out of sheer instinct he reached out, grabbing her wrist firmly, yet carefully and pulled her towards him, so her body was centimetres from his own.

"Forgive me Angelique." He whispered. Angelique looked at him considering all this, after realising just how bad her past had sounded she didn't know _if_ she could forgive him.

**Oooooh so it's totally going to be another chapter if you want it guys! Please review! Love Charlotte xx**


End file.
